An aircraft commonly comprises control-surface components (e.g., stabilizers, rudders, elevators, flaps, ailerons, spoilers, slats, etc.) that are selectively moved during flight among a plurality of positions. Selective movement can be achieved by an actuating assembly comprising an actuator, to which the control-surface component is attached, and means for providing actuator-moving power to the actuator. Movement of aircraft control-surface components is crucial in flight, whereby an actuating assembly must consistently and dependably perform during normal operation. The actuating assembly must also be prepared to survive fault conditions falling outside normal operation, and preferably accommodate the most probable fault situations without compromise of actuator control.